Dead World
by darkest magic
Summary: Shortly after Harry's last year some strange things start happening. First everyone thought it was a joke, but soon realized one cruel hard fact... Zombies are real.
1. Chapter 1

Dead World

Summary: Shortly after Harry's last year some strange things start happening. First everyone thought it was a joke, but soon realized one cruel hard fact... Zombies are real.

Warning: This story is rated M fore gore and foul language. It takes place during RE extinction, and after HP Book 7. I have been reading fanfiction since 1997 and have decided to try my hand at several stories. Currently they revolve around zombies, but that may change later. Hope you like this new story. Please read and review. Remember fanfiction is all for the fun of writing, and playing in someone else's sandbox.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Resident Evil, or any undead zombie franchise. This is a work of fanfiction and as such is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Dead World

Chronicle One: The Escape

It was funny how everyone in my world assumed that their biggest problem was Voldemort. I took care of him, and everything was fine for a while, then weird things started happening across the pond. It never even entered our minds that there was an even fouler evil lurking out there. One not even capable of magic, one created by muggles and their propensity to try to make better scarier more devastating diseases. Well they succeeded, and now the world is screwed.

The world we once knew is no more.

In 1996 a Virus produced in America was set loose, it started with The Hive – an Umbrella Corporation laboratory set deep underground to avoid detection or question – Then in 1997 it was Racoon City, nuked to prevent the further spread of the infection without checking to see if it was communicable via water or animal life. No one checked to see if any of the animals that managed to escape the blockades were infected. If people and animals could escape before the nuke, so could the Undead.

Yes. The Undead, because that's what this Virus does. It reanimates dead cells, injects new life into the dearly departed and leaves them with only their base instincts.

The need to feed.

First America fell, not with a bang, but with a whimper,then Japan, then slowly the rest of the globe. Now the world is dead, not just the people, but the planet. The virus mutated until all life was affected.

There are few of us left now; our numbers keep dwindling, while theirs keep growing. We learned early on that while they may want our flesh, they have no real need for it; we keep moving, never staying in one place because if we do... they'll follow and like insects, they will swarm us until there is nothing left.

While everything around us dies, the few of us that are left are trying to find a cure, or kill the fuckers responsible for all this death. One thing for sure Death is happy. Being his master certainly has advantages. One, i can't become infected. Two, I can't die, oh I can be killed...but, i will just come back whole with more scars. Three, most undead will leave me alone, however there are some that will always attack me, like the magical creatures, the mutations, and of course the vampires. We are not living, but surviving in this living nightmare, this Dead World.

Cat-like green eyes leered through the cross-hares, sniper rifle held tight against his shoulder eyes lined down the barrel through the scope. "Sorry about this Blaise." He muttered, mentally pasting the face of the black haired Slytherin onto the dried out decayed features of the little boy that stood listlessly in front of a motel gas-station, his once white dress shirt and grey pants now dirt and bloodstained as he swayed on the spot with lifeless eyes.

He squeezed the trigger and he dropped like a rock, a splatter of black and red blood decorating the sand behind his head. Carefully scanning the terrain, Green eyes and Sniper-rifle took out five more of the Walking dead before a slight rustling behind him brought the young man to his senses and rolling to the side, 9mm Beretta wrenched out of his thigh-holster and discharging three somewhat panicked shots into the shuffling corpse that had been behind him intent of chewing on his tasty body.

Watching as the once black robed witch dropped to the ground with a sad mocking rattle of life, the 21-almost-22-year-old collapsed back on the sand with a pent up sigh of relief. Clearing out gas-stations and similar areas was always a nightmare, you never knew who or what you would find in the surrounding area, he shivered remembering the time he had played Virus Tag with what he called a Human Blast-End-Skewert. That creature certainly looked like one but skinless, and... Skull-less, leaving its brain free for anything to get into the crevasses, and that tongue too, that thing would have really hurt if it had hit.

He'd seen the slices it had made to the furniture and walls while dodging through the motel. The mutations the virus caused were getting worse with each passing month. You never knew what you would find anymore. Like the time he went to Hogwarts to get the basilisk hide to make armor, the mutated centaurs that had tentacles instead of arms. A shiver ran down his spine just remembering the close call he had with those things. Not only did they have more arms to grab him with, but they were damn fast with horses legs.

Deciding that now would be a good time to get up and finish securing the place before something else came along and tried to take a bite out of him, the man formally known as Harry Potter – now as Black – rolled to the side and got up, grabbing his rifle and slinging it over his shoulder as he gave the corpse at his feet a spiteful kick as he passed.

He held nothing but ill-will to the corpses that hunted him, the souls had already departed and while they may hold him some ill-will for mistreating their bodies, he intended to get their revenge for them by stringing up the bastards who caused this monumental fuck-up and feeding them to a pack of severely pissed of Inferi-kneezles. That would be interesting. Until he set Norberta on the whole lot. speaking of Norberta..."I wonder where she is hiding, usually i can see her shadow as she follows me making sure I don't get attacked by other dragons or undead flying creatures. Maybe she is looking for food." he thought.

Smirking vindictively to himself the black haired male sling his rifle onto the crotch-rocket motorbike he'd boosted from one of the cities during his practically suicidal jaunts to fetch food and gas when he couldn't find any in the Out of Town spots. At first he had no idea how to drive and did everything via trial and error, which was how he got the majority of the scars that were half healed littering his body, falling off in the desert at high speed was like getting dragged over dragon-scales the wrong way. Painful and unpleasant.

He still had his Firebolt but avoided flying, since Dragons were one of the few creatures immune to the Virus, they now ruled the planet and snatched up every thing that flew, the Wyverns weren't so lucky and were infected as were the nundus much to his horror when he came across one feeding upon a felled Dragon. There was very little wildlife that was immune and the list could be counted on both his hands. Along with Dragons, there were the lethifolds, dementors, werewolves, basilisks, phoenix, runespoors, and grims. The only ones he was comfortable with with the phoenix, grims, runespoors and grims. At least they didn't try to kill him. But that was life, and you had to deal with it.

Wheeling the bike into the Motel gas-station the black haired male kicked the stand down and began to pile up the bodies, pausing only briefly to close the eyes of the little boy as he placed him with the others. Harry sighed adjusting the basilisk arm-guards on his hands, the things had saved him from bites before so he wasn't about to take them off any time soon, before he pulled his gun. The green-eyed male so very rarely got to sleep in a bed, usually it was the small wizard tent he had to sleep on out in the open. He didn't even use much Magic anymore, his whole being was in survival mode and his magic was helping him stay alive when food was scarce. Oh, he still had magic. In fact his shrunken trunk had all the books from his vaults and Hogwarts, along with everything from Snape's private stores and the infirmary. What food he managed to get from the kitchens after killing off all the zombied elves was in there too, but he rarely had a safe place to cook and relax. If he stayed in one place too long, the undead would always find him. It was like the mutations could zero in on him, and bring the others.

Investigating the Motel was his first order of action; clear the rooms of Undead should they be there, secure a safe room to sleep and store his bike and then clear the Gas-station, get petrol, food and water and anything else that could be of use... clean clothes if they're going, Harry had already rendered his school robes unrecognizable over the last few years. The short male worked quickly and efficiently, checking every room, making sure the reception and lobby was clear before going down the corridor and making sure every door was closed, the ones that were open were checked first, the doors then left open before he went back to the lobby and began opening the doors methodically. When he was done three more corpses joined the six outside and all the doors save for one – the one he had chosen to sleep in for the night – were closed and locked. Thankfully, the gas station was empty save for a small pile of decomposed bones in one of the closets; someone had cut their throat and bled to death if the ominous black seeping stain on the floor was any indication.

Harry sighed tiredly and gathered up the bones to be placed with the others and to be burned before he left, he didn't want the scent of smoke and cooking meat to attract anything while he was still there. Once again sequestered in his room, the black haired male collapsed back on the moth-eaten bed and just lay there, shivering every once in a while and just hoping that nothing would be able to get in. Normal Inferi – created via magical means – and those Vampires who had ingested the T-virus, basically anything magical and undead, were unable to enter this room due to the blood wards he had smeared on the back of his door and the window sill. But it wouldn't stop those undead powered solely via the T-virus, so essentially, the only thing between him and death was a locked door. It seemed to happen far more than he would have liked, but again, that's just life. Harry sighed and rolled over, his knife held firmly in his hand even as he felt his gun press against his leg from where he had holstered it, dragging a sheet to fold over him as he closed his eyes, attempting to go to sleep even as his mind whirled with memories he had best left forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead World

Summary: Shortly after Harry's last year some strange things start happening. First everyone thought it was a joke, but soon realized one cruel hard fact... Zombies are real.

Warning: This story is rated M fore gore and foul language. It takes place during RE extinction, and after HP Book 7. I have been reading fanfiction since 1997 and have decided to try my hand at several stories. Currently they revolve around zombies, but that may change later. Hope you like this new story. Please read and review. Remember fanfiction is all for the fun of writing, and playing in someone else's sandbox.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Resident Evil, or any undead zombie franchise. This is a work of fanfiction and as such is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Dead World

Chapter 2

When the Outbreak hit Privet Drive Harry had been staying with Mrs Figg, trying to get some information about whether or not Dumbledore knew of the Dursley's behavior towards him over the years. Mrs Figg had painted a rather grim portrait of the Headmaster without knowing that she was giving away such information.

"I told him Harry, lots of times. He kept telling me that I was mistaken. Your family wouldn't treat you that way. I tried to get a muggle to check them out, but after I called them several times, I was accused of trying to cause trouble and if I called again I would be arrested. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do more. I tried' I really did." she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know you did. I asked his portrait about it. It was all his idea for the greater good. Stupid old man. I'm glad you did try, I thought no one cared except Siri and Remus."

"I consider you my grandchild Harry. If I had magic, you would have been out of there lickity-split."

"I'm grateful for all you did do, or could do."

Harry rarely indulged his Slytherin mentality sharpened through years of self-preservation he knew that if he did it would raise red flags in Dumbledore's mind and possibly frighten his friends. They all considered him a true golden Gryffindor, if he showed a silver underbelly... things would become difficult.

They had been sitting in the Living room chatting with the cats practically crawling all over them when the truck ploughed in through the front window, hurling rocks and debris everywhere. He didn't see what hit her, but Mrs Figg died before Harry got his senses back, her skull caved in and bleeding out across the floor, by the time his brain had finished rattling around the driver had staggered out, bleeding sluggishly from several small cuts but it was the fact he had vacant metallic eyes and a hole right through his stomach that clued Harry into the fact this wasn't right. He was lucky he hadn't been infected there and then, he'd frozen up the minute that it snarled and attacked, blood stained teeth aiming for his throat. He froze, his magic didn't and the driver had _incinerated_ where he stood until there was little more than ash left.

After that he raced to Number 4, fearing an attack from Voldemort's supporters, what he found was worse. Uncle Vernon sat in Number 6's front garden splashed with blood and pinning a body to the ground, Mrs Owen – whom Harry knew for a fact was cheating on her husband with _Uncle Vernon_ for the last three years – he panicked and bolted into the house. He searched the house for Petunia or Dudley, but didn't find them where he thought they should be. He ran to the backdoor and quickly searched the garden, and didn't see either one. What he did see was a pair of ladies dress shoes sticking out the door of the shed. He had grabbed his wand and silently as he could made his way to the shed. The legs attached to the shoes weren't moving, but that didn't mean she was dead. He opened the door only to see Dudley sitting on Petunia's chest eating what looked like her arm. Her neck had been torn out and half her face was gone as well. He had cast an overpowered incendio into the shed, closed the door and locked it, then ran back into the house. Where he would remain for two weeks waiting for someone from the Order, or at least one of his friends to send an owl to contact him, unable to open the doors or windows as vacant eyes and bloodstained teeth groaned and pressed against the front windows of his house. He had tried to apparate, but the wards wouldn't let him. He had checked the houses on either side from the upstairs windows to see if he could escape into one of the other backyards, but both were crawling with undead.

He finally realized that no one would be coming and made his own mind up, he raided the house, tossed anything that could have been of use into his trunk and shrunk it to fit in his pocket before setting Hedwig free and following her out of the window on his Firebolt. 

He flew over London and all he could see was death and chaos. People were running, screaming and dying. He quickly made his way to Diagon and did a quick fly by. It was quiet, too quiet. He didn't know if everyone evacuated, or were just hiding, but the blood that he had seen from above made his stomach drop. Had the zombies made it into the alley? No he could see them out in Charring Cross and they were ignoring the Leaky. Which meant that someone had been bit before they made it to the alley and turned there. Wizards and witches weren't immune, he needed to be careful in the alley. He had to make it to Gringotts and into his vaults.

He landed on the steps of the bank and rushed to the door, which were sealed tight. He started to panic, when he heard the tell tale moaning and shuffling coming from Knockturn, but then remembered Weasley's had a floo. He ran to their store and opened the door quickly and scrambled inside. He crouched down, so those things couldn't see him and headed for their floo. He grabbed some powder called out Gringotts and jumped into it. The floo was worse than ever because he wasn't standing and had jumped into the flames. When he was spit out of the floo, he rolled across the floor and landed hard on his back when he looked up he was surrounded by the goblins all of which were pointing swords at him and growling.

He raised his hands in the surrender position and said, "I haven't been bitten, but you can check if you want." This brought one goblin forward who pointed his had at him, spoke a spell and waited. When nothing happened they all lowered their weapons.

"Welcome to Gringotts Lord Potter, how may we serve you?" the goblin said bowing.

"I just came to get some things from my vaults. With how it is outside I figured I had to have some good weapons."

"Follow me" he said and turned on his heel and started out of the floo room at a brisk pace.

"How many wizards have come in infected?"

"Too many. We have had to kill them as soon as they arrive. We didn't know what was going on outside and when the first client we had turned and started to attack his goblin escort, we knew we had to go on lock down. We have only lost a handful of us, but I suspect that the world outside is a different matter."

"Yes it is. I just now got here, and the alley is deserted. I haven't checked it all out, but I'll be needing supplies before I try to find my friends."

"Then let's get you prepared. We will go to each of your vaults, and I will help you find suitable weapons and armor that will stand up to these inferi."

"I thank you master goblin, may your clan always know victory in battle." Harry said.

"And may all your enemies fall before your sword." the goblin replied back.

They had made it to the carts and were on their way, in search of weapons, armor, potions and anything else that would help Harry survive outside. Several hours later they returned to the main lobby of the bank. Harry's trunk had been traded for one he found in the Potter vault. It had been commissioned by his mother as a safe house of sorts, and it had just about everything Harry would need. He hoped that he would never have to use some of the features, but was glad that he had it. They had found dragon hide and basilisk hide armor, several swords, a few axes and two bows. All in all it was a great cache of weapons. The trunk had enough space inside to be a small family house, complete with kitchen, potions lab, library, and green house. Everything was stocked and under stasis. He was finally ready to leave the bank. He shrunk the trunk and put it on a goblin chain around his neck, bowed to the goblins and left the bank to raid what was left of the allies.

"May magic be your shield." The goblins called after him.

"And may your enemies die upon your blades." He replied back.

He flooed back to Weasley's and crouched down behind the counter. He searched the displays for anything that could help him get away or survive. He found a case of blackness powder, half a case of portable swamps, two cases of fireworks, and two of invisibility hats which he put into his trunk. He then went into the back room to see if Fred or George were there. A quick look told him they weren't so he went up the stairs to their apartment. He did a quick look around and went back down. It was getting late now and the alley was filling up with zombies, so he decided to crash in the twins' place and finish the allies tomorrow. He just needed to be quiet, and not turn on any lights. If he was careful then he would be able to sleep peacefully for several hours if not all night.

The next morning he woke to the sound of silence. He was surprised that it was as quiet as it was. No birds were singing, it was like the world knew what was happening and fell silent in respect. It creeped him out like nothing else could. He gathered his supplies and headed outside to finish what he came to do. He raided Diagon Alley looking for supplies and survivors, he found one little Muggleborn girl who had watched a few too many Zombie movies and knew exactly what to do, aim for the head and get up high, don't let them bite you or catch you.

Eventually he and the little girl Cecelia found all the supplies they could and went to the Twins' shop to use the floo to the Burrow.

"Grab hold of me and don't let go. We have to check on my friends and I'd rather leave here than make the call and be attacked while I can't defend us." He said as he stepped into the fire and called out "the Burrow" and they were engulfed in green flames.

When they emerged from the floo it was deathly quiet. Harry put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, and Cecelia nodded her head that she had understood. Harry pulled out a sword and crept to the kitchen. He poked his head around the corner and saw puddles of blood. There were some drag marks going out the backdoor and some going up the stairs. He slowly made his way into the kitchen and around the tablet where he saw a pair of feet sticking out from under it. He gripped his sword tighter as he neared the body, and kicked it with his foot. It moved a bit, and then the rattling breath of the undead came from the body. It tried to roll over, but it was either stuck or it couldn't. He reached down and grabbed a foot and pulled. The body was light, very light. It could only be a couple of people and he was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. He pulled a little harder with his one hand and slowly the body started to emerge from its confines. First thing he noticed was that it was wearing jeans and a sweater, then as he gave a last heave the corpse finally came clear. It was missing one of its arms, and a hand off the other, there was a lot of blood covering the sweater and the hair was matted with it making the person hard to identify. The hair was covering the face, so he couldn't tell who it was at first, but he could tell it was female. Then the head turned towards him and he nearly lost the contents of his stomach. Half of her face was gone, but what was there made him cry. Hermione had been mauled as she had tried to escape, he didn't know how many it took to do this, but he knew he had to end it quick before more heard and decided there was a new meal. He jabbed the sword straight into her skull and the body went limp. He turned to the doorway and saw Cece with a hand over her mouth. He motioned to the stairs to indicate that he was going to check the rest of the house, she just nodded and went back to the floo to wait.

Harry had crept to the bottom of the stairs and followed the blood trail up. He passed the first landing and listened. Shuffling could be heard coming from the next level, so he cautiously continued up. He reached the next level and the blood went directly to Ginny's room. He knew if there was blood then she was dead. He listened and sure enough, moaning could be heard coming from her room. He took his wand out and with a nonverbal spell put a big red X in her door. As long as the doors were shut, he knew they couldn't get out. He continued up to the third floor where Ron's room was. All the doors were slightly open, so he did the homenum revelo spell. Nothing was alive in this floor. 'Shit', he thought. He listened for movement but didn't hear anything so he moved down the hall as slowly as he could. When he reached the first door he opened it up for a quick look inside. More blood was seen, so he just closed the door and placed his X. He made it to the end of the hall without seeing anyone one or anything. He took a deep breath and headed up to the next landing, where he saw more doors. Only two were open so he did the spell again. This time one signature registered and it was behind one of the closed doors. He crept past the first open door and made a quick peek inside. No blood, so he closed the door. He made it to the door and he checked the handle. It was locked, so with one unlocking spell he opened the door, and crouched. a red spell flew past where his head would have been. "It's me Harry."

"Harry?" a male vice said.

"Yes. It's me. I just got hear."

"Oh thank merlin. Hurry up and get in hear. Some are still in the house."

"I can't yet. I'm checkng the house for them and survivors. I found a muggleborn in the alley, she's by the floo."

"Let me come with you. I've been locked in hear for three days." he said as he came from the closet area.

"Bill! Who locked you in?"

"Hermione."

"Figures. She was trying to save you. She's dead. Looked like they swarmed her." he said brokenly.

"I'm sorry Harry. Have you found anyone else?"

"No. The twins' shop was empty. Came here hoping to find you guys."

"I didn't see the twins. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mom were all here. Dad never showed up, Charlie didn't either."

"Well we still have the rest of this floor and outside the house."

"Well, let's hurry up then."

The two had finished the floor and didn't find anyone else, so they headed back down. Bill noticed the red X on the door and asked, "Harry what does the X mean?"

"Blood, and or an inferi inside don't open."

"Blood? You mean that someone was attackd in that room and you didn't check?"

"It means that there is so much blood in the room, that whoever it was is now dead and a zombie."

"I'm going in. You cover me."

"Take a weapon with you. You have to go for the head, AK's don't work. You need to do this quietly. They are attracted to noise." Harry whispered as he handed Bill an axe.

Bill looked at the axe and nooded to Harry that he understood, he put his left hand on the door knob and entered the room. He saw blood smeared all across the bed, and a trail going into the closet, and some under the bed. He held up two fingers, indicating the number of zombie, then pointed to their general locations. Bill took the bed and Harry the closet.

Bill moved closer to the edge of the bed and kicked it away from himself, revealing a blood covered, and quite dead Ginny. She was eating what loked like a hand. He hefted the axe and brought it down on her head, splitting her skull in two. He then turned and puked. Harry had been moving towards the closet while not looking at what Bill was doing. He grabbed the handle and swung open the door, and was met by Ron, or what once was Ron. He was missing an ear, and a large chunk of flesh was gone from his neck. He was holding what looked like an orangr mess in his hands. Hermione's cat. He raised his sword and sliced through the top half of his skull, causing Ron to crumple to the floor dead. Tears were now pouring from his eyes as he turned and saw Ginny. He grabbed Bill by the arm and headed for the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Are you happy now? I told you what we would find."

"No I'm not happy. But now they are at peace. We need to find mom." he said and headed down the stairs.

They met Cece in the family room and the all three of them headed out the back door following the blood trail. It went to the shed. Upon reachng the shed, Bill drew his wand and cast a listening charm on the door. 'Shuffle...shuffle...moan...bang'

"Great, whomever this was is now a zombie." Harry said.

"They may not be, they could be hurt."

"Are you daft man? Everybody knows that once you get bitten or scratched by a zombie you become one eventually." Cece said.

"You open the door Harry and I'll take care of it." Bill said looking at the door. Harry nodded his head and grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. What they saw made them want to purge. There stood, well sort of, what was left of Molly Weasley. She was covered in dried blood, with big gouges in her stomach where parts of her insides were slipping through. She was missing half of her scalp, her right arm, and several chunks out of both legs. When she finally noticed that the door was open she turned and dropped the chicken she was eating and lunged for Bill. He raised the axe he was holding and brought it down on top of her head spliting it in two. She dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and was still.

"We need to get out of here and find the twins, before we get besieged by more of those things. Ginny and Ron didn't do all that." Harry said pointing to Molly.

"Let's just floo to #12, someone has to be there." Bill said.

"I hope so, because we are about to be overrun by them." Cece said pointing to the tree where hundreds of zombies were heading their way.

"Bloody Hell! Get back to the house, now!" screamed Bill tring to fire spells into the horde of zombies.

"Bill magic doesn't work on them unless you take out their heads. Get your ass moving!" Harry yelled from the back door.

Bill turned and sprinted to the house and just made it in when zombies started to pound on the house. He waved his wand and all the food in the kitchen shrunk and was packed into Harry's bag then they ran to the floo. Harry grabbed Cece by the arm and jumped into the floo calling out 12 Grimmauld Place and was wisked away from the Burrow. They were spat out into the living room in a cloud of dust and soot, and immediately jumped on by a very hyper dog.

"Get off Padfoot. Bill is coming through." Harry said as he pushed the black dog off of him. The floo turned green and Bill was thrown out much the same as the others.

"Bloody Hell Harry! They started to come through the windows. Some had these long tongues that left burns in everything they touched. Just barely made it without being hit by the damn thing."

"Never seen one of those things before, but I'll take your word for it. Did you get bit or scratched?"

"No."

"Good. Now who all is here Siri?" Harry asked while facing his godfather.


	3. Chapter 3

Dead World

Summary: Shortly after Harry's last year some strange things start happening. First everyone thought it was a joke, but soon realized one cruel hard fact... Zombies are real.

Warning: This story is rated M fore gore and foul language. It takes place during RE extinction, and after HP Book 7. I have been reading fanfiction since 1997 and have decided to try my hand at several stories. Currently they revolve around zombies, but that may change later. Hope you like this new story. Please read and review. Remember fanfiction is all for the fun of writing, and playing in someone else's sandbox.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Resident Evil, or any undead zombie franchise. This is a work of fanfiction and as such is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Dead World

Chapter 3

"Just me and the twins. They came through the floo a while ago, screaming something about inferi in the alley eating people. Had me up the wards on the house, and then told me not to leave. Been down in the basement ever since."

"Bill come with me to go get them. Wands out, just incase." Harry said as he started towards the basement. As they got closer to the door they cast a sound amplifying charm on the door.

"Bloody hell George, watch what you are doing. We can't make mistakes like that. We don't have the supplies to waste, we need to get Harry soon. He's stuck at that muggle house without being able to use magic. Damn it."

"I know, but we don't have anything that will take care of those things. We have to kill them one at a time, and you saw how fast they move. We need weapons, not some prank."

"Looks like they are ok. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Harry said as he grabbed the handle an wrenched the door open causing the twins to turn towards the door with chairs raised as weapons. Upon seeing Harry and Bill alive and whole, they dropped the chairs and ran to them. They grabbed them in a four way hug and started crying.

"Hey, we are alright. Why don't we go to the kitchen where we can get a bite and compare notes." Bill said.

"Good idea. We're starving. Although, we aren't sure what there is to eat." the twins said.

"Not to worry, I've got that covered." Harry said as he left the three Weasley's staring after him.

"He seems calm... almost too calm." Fred said.

"I think he as a better grip on what is happening han the rest of us." Bill said.

"Well let's go. I want to see what he has planned." George said as he headed out followed by his brothers. They reached the kitchen shortly after Harry, and took seats at the table. Introductions insued and once everyone was settled, Harry called for Dobby and Kreature.

"Dobby, Kreature."

"Harry Potter sir is alive. I knew it!" said the hyper elf as he launched himself at Harry's legs.

"You called Kreature."

"Are you able to get food without getting seen by those zombies outside?" he asked.

"Yes, we can get food and other things without getting caught."

"Good, I need you two to get as much food as you can into this house as soon as possible. Then I want you to chech Hogwarts to see if it has been over run."

"Hogwarts is in lockdown. Only elves can get in and out right now. Anyone who is sick with this has been ejected from castle." Dobby said.

"Is anyone still alive there?" Sirius asked.

"Elves, Flitwicks, and Mr. Wolf only."

"Ok, change of plans. Get us something for dinner, and then we'll decide if we want to stay here or go to Howarts."

"Okays. We be right back." they said and popped out.

"Well while we wait for food, let's compare notes...shall we? Siri you go first."

"Well there really isn't much to tell. I was out at the Leakey having a drink the day after school was out for you and there was some strange news about the muggles getting sick. Didn't think much about it until it became apparent that the muggles had no idea what was causing it, so I hit the books here. I'vebeen trying to see if it is magical I origin."

"Then what happened?" Bill asked.

"A week into my research these menaces come barging in screamng about inferi in the alley. You already know the rest."

Harry and Bill turned towards the twins waiting for their story.

"Fred and I heard about tge muggles the same time everyone else did. We've seen enough muggle movies to be on alert, so we were very concerned. We kept an ear out, but someone came to the aley who was bitten. Nobody noticed anything at first. You know the purebloods thinking that they are invincible and all that rot. Well it was Malfoy and his lot that got attacked first. Bloody wankers thought the AK was all they needed to take care of the one in the alley. You know how that went. The cast their spells and it kept on coming. It reached Malfoy first, and took a huge bite out of his shoulder. His mates took off running towards Knockturne. They didn't make it. A whole heard of them came from there. It went pretty fadt from there. People were screaming, and running trying to get out of the alley through the Leakey, but they just caused a jam. Gringotts went on lock down and we flooed home after getting the store locked." George said.

"Mom was in the kitchen making lunch and we told her to just pack the essentials and floo here. We looked for Ron and Ginny, but didn't find them in the house. Hermione was there in Ginny's room so we told her what we saw, and what we thought was happening. She didn't believe us. So we just grabbed our stuff and left. Mum said she would be coming once Gin and Ron showed up. That was two weeks ago." Fred said.

"I was at the Bank when it went on lockdown. They sent me home, said that it would be better to save my family than guard the bank, so I left. I must have showed up a couple of hours after the twins left, because mum was trying to heal Ron. He had been out by the pond with Gin swimming, when one of those things bit him as he was getting out. Gin tripped it and they ran to the house with Ron. Mum was cleanng it and closing the wound, she had just finished and went to finish dinner. I asked her why she was still there, and she said that she had to finish dinner. I turned on the wireless and the news was horrible. They were saying that the ministry had been overrun, and that if you saw anyone that was bitten to AK them. Stupid idiots were making these things and didn't even realize it. Then they said not to do that because the dead were turning into inferi. Hermione didn't believe a word of it and went to help mum. Then Ginny was screaming. We ran up the stairs to only to find Ron eating Gin. He was chewing on her arm, and it looked like he already took a chunk out of her face. Mum hit him with stupify, but it didn't work. Gin was loosing too much blood, mum tried to get Ron off her, and he bit her on the shoulder. Hermione fired a cutting spell at Ron taking off an arm, but it didn't stop him. She turned towards me and was about to say something when Ginny launched herself onto Hermione's back. She grabbed Ginny's broom and hit her with it, knocking her down. She grabbed mum and drug her from the room, slamming the door closed. She then shoved me into a room and locked the door so I couldn't get out. Damn that girl knew her spells. Anyway, I could here them running downstairs. I heard Hermione tell mum to go to the shed to look for anything that could be used as a weapon. Then I heard Hermione come back up the stairs. Stupid girl opened the room with Ron and Gin in it. She tried several spells, but they didn't work. She left the room, but she must not have shut the door all the way. I heard them leave the room and head downstairs. I sent a patronus to her to let her know what was happening. About 10 minutes later all I heard was her screaming. It was awful, the battle at Hogwarts wasn't nearly as terrifying as her screams. Eventually they stopped. It was silent after that. Mum never returned. Then you showed up sometime later. Not sure how long I was locked in the room."

"Why didn't you apparate?" The twins asked.

"Tried that. Nothing was working, my portkey to here didn't work either."

"Sounds like Mione used our special spell we made for DE's. Nothing leaves the room the spell is put on." Harry said.

"Well that certainly is a great spell. You'll have to teach it to all of us." Bill said.

"Can do, maybe after we've all eaten something. The elves should be back soon. I'll tell you what happened to me while we still have time." he said and told them from start to finish.

"You have got to be the luckiest bloody wizard around." The twins said.

"Just who I am. OKAY, why don't we head to the kitchen."

They made it to the kitchen and saw Dobby and Kreature finishing the dinner.

"We's be going to get Flitwicks and Mr. Wolf now. Then we all be deciding what to do next." Dobby said.

"That's fine Dobby. When you get back you two will be eating dinner with us." Harry said.

"Yes, Harry Potter sirs." they both said and left with a pop. Five minutes later they returned with a pale Flitwick and a frazzled and bloody Remus.

"Remus! Are you bit? What happened?" Sirius said.

"Full moon last night. Had to leave the castle. I was in the forbidden forest when I was attacked. It used to e a centaur, I think... but I didn't look like one anymore. I could tell it was dead by the smell... it stank... it was missing huge chunks out of it, along the flanks and an arm. I was so bsy looking at it that I missed the herd behind me. About 30 of them had come from Hogsmeade, and were in the forest looking for food. They caught me, took a couple of bites before I killed them all. Let me tell you... they taste like shite! Black blood, and putrud gore all over my fur...yuck! I made it to the willow and hid in the shack until dawn. When I came out, the lawn was covered with them. I knew they couldn't get into the castle proper because of the wards, so I unshrunk my broom and flew to the castle. I've been cleaning my wounds and my mouth since dawn. Still can't get the stench out of my nose." Remus said.

"Looks like lycathropes are immune. Good to know." Siri said while eyeing Mooney.

"Professor, what happened at Hogwarts? Harry asked.

"We didn't know what was going on. We were all getting ready to go home when the first people started running up to the castle from town. Some covered in blood, others just pale and scared. Poppy put everyone in the great hall to treat them. She couldn't get the fevers down, people were sick, throwing up, some were catatonic. Several died in a couple of hours, others started to change before they died. Then they just got up and started eating people. Minerva shot spell after spell, but they kept coming. She was taken down trying to protect some children. The screams were terrifying. The sounds they made being eaten alive... With Minerva down I activated the wards to full lockdown. Anything that would cause harm or death to the people in the castle were ejected. Every single person that was biten or infected was gone. Remus and I were the only ones left, the elves are all still there too."

"I'm sorry professor. I'm glad you're alive. We need a plan. Let's eat something then figure it out after or tomorrow morning. Alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Siri said.

"Us too." The Weasley's said together.

"Dobby agrees. Kreature and me's can get whatever you needs until it be safer outside."

"We should look for weapons. Magic isn't good to be using now, even for elves. We be needing to teach yous how to disappear like elves do. Wizard notice-me-nots not working with these things." Kreature said.

"You would do that for us?" Sirius asked.

"No. Not for yous, but for Harry Potter sir. He be needing his friends and family. He deserves it, after everything. Kreature and me be teaching all of Harry Potter's friends that are left."

"Thank you Dobby and Kreature. You two are the best elves and friens ever." Harry said holding back his tears while hugging the two elves.

"You needs to gets all the hallows Harry Potter sir. You has the cloak, but the wand and stone still be where you left them. " Dobby said.

"I know they are, but I don't want it."

"I be knowing that, but you being the only one worthy."

"Tomorrow will be soon enough. Tonight we rest. I don't think I've had a decent night sleep in a while."

"We should all get some rest. I think tomorrow is going to be very eventful." Remus said.

"I have some calls to make in the morning," Harry said as he climbed the stairs, "Goodnight everyone. Dobby wake me at 7 if I'm not already up."

"Yes sir." Dobby said while giving a salute.

"All of yous go to bed. You has big day tomorrow." Kreature said shooing everone to bed.

Once everyone was gone, Kreature turned to Dobby. "You was right. I can feel the Hollows' magic on Harry. We needs to protect his family. Do you think anyone else is alives?"

"Yes... Miss Luna and Gardener still live. Dobby has tracker on them."

"Good, we should get thems in the morning. Master Harry will go insane if he be the last."

"Me knows. Come...let's gets some sleeps. We be busy in the morning."

A/N: Ok, I had some time to get another quick chapter done. It is not beta'd, nor has it been spell checked. I'm hoping to get farthe the story soon. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Dead World

Summary: Shortly after Harry's last year some strange things start happening. First everyone thought it was a joke, but soon realized one cruel hard fact... Zombies are real.

Warning: This story is rated M fore gore and foul language. It takes place during RE extinction, and after HP Book 7. I have been reading fanfiction since 1997 and have decided to try my hand at several stories. Currently they revolve around zombies, but that may change later. Hope you like this new story. Please read and review. Remember fanfiction is all for the fun of writing, and playing in someone else's sandbox.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Resident Evil, or any undead zombie franchise. This is a work of fanfiction and as such is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Dead World

Chapter 4

The next day came way to early for Harry and company. Everyone stumbled into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and yawning. Dobby popped in with breakfast and several pots of coffee then sat down to wait for everybody to start eating.

"Dobby and Kreature thinks that Hogwarts would be better place to stay. It be bigger, and if we finds more people then theys have place to stay. Hogwarts elves will helps look for others." Dobby said.

"I was thinking that as well. Do you think we could extend the wards to cover the forest and the village?" Harry asked.

"No not we...but yous could and only yous."

"What do you mean by only Harry could?" Remus asked.

"He be last heir so only he can." Kreatue said as he popped in.

"Last heir... Last heir to who?" Flitwick squeaked out the question.

"The Founders, Merlin, Potter, Black, and Perverille." Harry said.

Everyone just stared at Harry with sily slack-jawed expressions. Then the twins started laughing holding their sides. Soon the rest joined in causing Harry to blush and squim under their oh-so-not-funny giggles.

"Laugh it up guys, but remember I control the wards." He said and instantly the laughter stopped.

"Now I have some floo calls to make, to see if anyone else is alive. I want all of you to go through everything in this house and pack up anything that could be useful. I mean everything, even if it is dark in nature. If it could help us, then it comes with us to the castle." he said as he headed out of the kitchen towards the floo.

"I suggest we eat fast boys, I think we are going to be in the shite soon." Sirius said as he filled his plate. The rest followed and soon had their own plates filled and began eating. Once everyone had finished eating Kreature left with a pop.

"You heards Harry Potter sir. Let's get going. We only has short time before those things be getting in here. They will gets in by noons. We must hurry." Dobby said while he started to pack the kitchen up.

The rest ran out of the kitchen to start on seperate rooms. Flitwick took the library and just packed everything in several trunks. Sirius took the attic and the upstairs bedrooms. He didn't even look through anything just packed it all up. Everyone else took the guest rooms, study, parlor, and the living room. Kreature took the basement, potions lab, and the secret room behind his old mistress. When they were done packing the house was bare, and they were ready for food. Dobby handed out sandwiches and butterbeer and they waited for Harry.

Meanwhile Harry had been making frantic floo calls to anyone he could remember seeing at Hogwarts. He started his calls with the quiditch team.

He threw floo powder into the fire and called out, "Oliver Wood". He stuck his head in the fire and waited. Nobody was around in the room that he could see so he called out for Oliver. He waited a few minutes and was about to pull his head back when he heard a scraping noise. It was coming from behind the couch. Slowly a bloody arm came into view, inch by bloody inch. It grasped for purchase on the hardwood floor and soon the head of Oliver appeared from behind the couch. It was covered in blood, his hair was caked with it, he was missing an ear, and his left eye was dangling from the socket. Other than the scraping noise it made, their was no other sounds. Harry pulled his wand and fired a reducto into his head and closed the floo. He wiped the tears from his eyes and made another call, this time to Luna.

The floo flared once more and he stuck his head in. He frantically called for Luna. There was no answer at first, but then a strangely dressed elf popped in. Miss Luna is with her Neville. Those things be trying to get in here. I can'ts hold thems off much longer."

"Ok, then I authorise you to pop to Black Manor, Grimauld Place London, as Head of the Blacks." Harry said.

"Thanks you Harry Potter sir." the elf said and with a pop reappeared next to Harry. As soon as the elf was gone from Luna's house, there was an enormous crash and then Harry saw dozens of the undead flood into the house. He immediately cancelled the call and then called Neville.

The floo flared once again and Harry stuck his head in. As soon as he did he heard a wonderful sound, People... talking.

"I hope Harry is alright." Neville said to Luna and his gran.

"Oh he is. I know he is. Nothing can stop our Harry." Luna said as she looked at the floo and winked at Harry.

"That's right Luna. Nothing can stop your Harry." he said.

"Harry! Am I glad to see you. We didn't know where your house is, so we couldn't come for you. The dead... have risen... and they eat the living. Are you alright? Where are you? Anyone else alive?" Neville said rapid fire at the floo.

"I'm fine. I know. I was stuck at my relatives until last night. Yes, there are others but not many. You guys need to pack everything you want to keep and come to #12. Wards are failing all over and those things are getting into places. They busted into Luna's place. Your elf is here with me by the way. You only have maybe 3 hours before your wards fall. Hurry up and come here. I've got a few more more calls to make and then we will be heading directly to Hogwarts. I'll give you two hours to show up and then I'll come get you."

"We're on it Harry. We'll see you in one hour."

"Why don't you use the DA medallions? That way all those still alive know where to go." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"That is a wonderful idea Luna. I'll do that in a bit, but I still have a few personal calls to make to some that were not in the DA." Harry said.

"Your welcome Harry. Bye se you in one hour."

He closed the call and continued on with his task, this time calling those not in the DA. "Daphne Greenrass." he called out and stuck his head in the floo. Screaming was the first thing that assaulted his ears, then the breaking of furniture, and then curses.

"Hang on, I'm coming! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET THEM BITE YOU!" he screamed into the floo, then pulled his head back. He stood up grabbed his sword and wand jumped into the floo and called out for Greengrass Manor, and was whisked away by green flames.

"What the hell does he think he is doing? The floo won't let him through...he's not keyed into the wards... they'll kill him." Daphne screamed to Tracey as they tried to seal off the room from the undead.

"This is Harry you're talking about. He can do the impossible." She grunted back as they heaved a bookcase infront of the door. Undead hands were pushing on the door trying to get at the fresh meat. The windows in the library smashed and more dead hands were reaching in and trying to pull themselves into the room.

"Wll whatever he has planned he better do it soon."

Just then the heard the floo in the other room go off and then spell fire. "Reducto, reducto, reducto, bombarda, bombarda, protego...reducto..Fuck! Hang on girls! I'l be there in a minute."

"What the hell? He shouldn't have been able to get in."

"Who cares you twit as long as we get rescued."

Thud..thud... splat...slat...bang... grunt...thud..thud...bang...bang..thud...splat...

"What is he doing? Can you see?" Daphne asked.

"Don't know, you can ty to look if you want, but I'm fine hiding in here."

Then they heard an enormous boom, followed by a crash, then a roar.

"Bloody hell! What is that thing?" he said.

Then the sound of a gunshot was heard, then an enormous thud. Several more gun shots sounded, then thuds. Black blood ran under the door and into the library. Slowly the horde of undead fell under Harry's assault. Finally he called out to the girls.

"All clear. HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE BEFORE MORE SHOW UP! WE'RE HEADED TO A SAFE HOUSE THEN HOGWARTS."

The door opened and showed two very bloody and messy girls. They ran to him and started to cry, while holding him.

"We don't have a lot of time. Grab some extra clothes and let's go."

The two finally got a good look at the room and almost puked. The stench was horrid, and the blood was black. It covered the floor, walls, the bodies and Harry. They sprinted up the stairs and were back in two minutes with an armful of clothes each. He grabbed them tight and apparated directly to Grimauld Place. He was met by Remus and Flitwick with wands drawn.

"You've been gone for 15 minutes! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Remus screamed.

"I needed to rescue some friends." he said pointing to the crying girls.

Flitwick pointed his wand at them and ran a scan. "Neither have been scratched or bitten. They are clean."

"Good, get them clean and if you are done head to Hogwarts. I still have several calls to make, Neville will be here in 45 minutes with his gran and Luna."

"Harry, I'll be staying with you, so if you decide on another rescue you'll have backup." Remus said.

"Fine, but get a sword. You'll need it."

The others left to get cleaned up and Harry returned to his calls. He called Angela, and Alicia but they weren't home. He called Katie and was suprised to see she was holding her own against a horde trying to get into her house.

"KATIE! Are Angela and Alicia here with you?"

"Yes! Can't talk now! Trying to kill these things you know."

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Well I'm here to rescue you guys. Floo over now. Black Manor #12 Grimauld Place. It is secure at the moment." Then he pulled his head back and waited. Not two minutes later tge three girls were in a heap on the floor covered in soot.

"Get moving, we will be heading to Hogwarts in 20 minutes. I've got one more call to make, then it is just escape time." he said as he shooed them away into Remus' arms. He stuck his head into the fire and called for Susan. He was greeted by screaming and the undead piling into the house from every window and doir on the first floor. "SHIT! Hang on Susan...help is on the way!"

He pulled his head back out, stood, grabbed his sword one of his guns, looked at Remus and saud, "Rescue time," and jumped into the floo calling out Bones Manor.

"Girls find the others and tell them Harry is in rescue mode." Then Remus jumped into the floo, following Harry into the abyss.

"Let's get going...we need to be ready to leave soon." Katie said.

The other two just nodded and followed her into the kitchen where they found the twins.

As Harry stepped out of the floo he started firing his gun. The undead started going diwn, but more we're coming in. He shot the gun until it became too hot to handle, then switched to his sword. With reflexes of a seeker, and battle birn instincts he charged into the crowd that was trying to get up the stairs tiwards Susan and whoever was with her. He lopped off heads, pierced eyes, split skulls, hacked arms, cut off legs and they still kept coming. He spotted Remus wading into battle trying to seal the windows and doors, but it was proving difficult. Deciding that the house was a lost cause he called to Remus.

"Get Susan and whoever is with her to #12. I'm going to burn them all."

"Don't take too long. I can't apparate there."

"Call Dobby when you have them, be careful. You can't be turned, but you can still die if swarmed."

"Got it." He said as he hacked his way up the stairs to search for Susan. He called out for her several times until he heard her reply from a room at the end of the hall.

"Hurry, they are almost through the closet door!"

Remus ran the length of the hall and burst into the room. He spotted about 10 of the undead banging on a door with muffled screaming, and spell casting coming from inside.

"I'll have you out in a minute. Harry is downstairs and will be lighting this place up. Hang on Susan."

"Professor Lupin? We're in here!"

Remus began hackng and slasing at the zombies, not even caring if he got scratched or bit. He made it to the closet and yeled,"Take over, I'm going to bombard the door." He heard some scrambling and then blasted the door. Splinters flew into the closet as screams could be heard from the back. Then he saw three heads peek out from behind a chest of drawers. He saw Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and padma patil looking around themselves and at him.

"We don't have much time. Quick grab what you can from here and we're leaving. Dobby!"

"Mr. Wolf, what do you need?"

"This house is overrun. Help me get the girls out. Harry is downstairs and will be setting this place ablaze soon."

"Quickly, we only has seconds before Harry sets fires." Dobby said ushering everyone close to himself.

Everyone had just put their hands on him when a massive explosion rocked the house, and then heard glass breaking, things falling, and the roof split open.

"What the hell?" Susan said.

"Shit!" Hannah said.

"Hang on!" Remus and Padma said together.

POP... Then they were gone and then landed at #12.

"You needs to head to Hogwarts now! I will be going back for Harryer Harry. The wards here are falling, and the others are already there." Dobby said and was gone with another pop.

Meanwhile, Harry was downstairs at Bones Manor trying to keep the zombies from going up the stairs. They were pressing in on him and he was hacking and slashing at them, but there was too many. Several had already bit him and he was loosing a lot of blood. Then he saw something terrifying crawling along the ceiling. It looked like a dog crossed with a blast-ended skrewt with a huge ass tongue. It used its tongue to grab him around the neck and pull him up to itself. It then proceeded to tear into him. It left deep scratches on his back and down his front. It tried to rip off a leg, but only managed to break it in several places as it twisted and pulled. It gave a loud roar as it thrust a hand deep into his stomach and pulled out his intestines. Harry screamed until his throat was soar, and then he felt himself falling back into the horde below him. As he landed he gathered up his magic and cast fiendfyre at the walls and ceiling. Then he used what strength he had left and cast bombarda maxima. The fire had already spread through the lower level of the house roasting every zombie it touched. The bombarda spell bladted out from him ripping apart every zombie close to him, knocking out several walls and shaking the the house to its foundations. The creature on the ceiling caught fire and was soon incinerated. The body fell beside him and Harry smiled at his handy work.

"Take that you wanker! " He said as he tried to stay awake. Just then Dobby popped in, grabbed him by the arm and popped back out. The house quickly was engulfed in flames, and all the zombies that were in or around the house went up with it.

They reappeared in the Great Hall among screaming and yelling. Kreature saw Harry and immediately left to get the wand and the stone for his master. Everyone else was crying, because they thought Harry would soin be dead and turn into one of the undead. Sirius and Remus both came close to Harry to get his ladt words.

"Pup, what can we do for you? I'm so sorry." Siri said as he pulled a sword.

"I love you Siri...Remus too...tell...ev..every...one...that...I'm s..ss..sorry...I didn't... mmm...make... it...back...ok. I love...you...guys."

Everyone was crying and holding onto each other. Kreature popped back in and placed Harry's cloak on him, the wand and the stone on his chest and said, "You must accept the burden and gift. If you don't then we are all doomed."

"But I want to be with my parents...*cough...cough*, I just...want to be...nnn..norm...al."

"But you have always been special Master Harry. I knows you don't wants this...that is why you was given this gift. Please Harry. We needs you. We will all die if you don't." Dobby said tears streaming diwn his face.

"I...I...accept... the gift of Death." Harry said with his last breath as tears leaked out of his closed eyes.

Remus howled as he dropped to his knees, and Sirius moved firward to cleave Harry's head in two.

Dobby and Kreature jumped in front of Harry's body putting up shields. Their eyes shown with determination as they guarded their master's body.

"You not be touching him! He will be fines! He has accepted and will be getting full gift shortly. " Dobby screamed.

"What are you talking about? Harry's dead! He'll be turned just like everyone else!" Sirius screamed right back.

"No! He has accepted and will rise again more powerful than before. He has become and will search and guard us all." Luna said.

"What?" Bill said confused.

"Just watch...you'll see." she said.

Suddenly Harry's body began to glow and slowly rise off the floor. His body was surrounded by a golden shield, and then he began to scream. It was so loud and frightening that everyone covered their ears. The stone and wand were floating above him pulsating with his heartbeat, and the cloack wrapped around his shoulders. His intestines went back into his body, bones were snapped back into place, flesh was mended, and his blood flew back into his body from the puddle on the floor. When his bidy was completely mended from his run in with the zombies, his body began to fill out and he grew several inches. All the scars from his childhod were fixed, and his eyes melted and reformed, all the while he screamed an inhuman scream. Suddenly the stone stopped pulsating and was absorbed into his body, the cloack wrapoed around him and became a second skin, and the wand attached itself to his wand arm and became invisible. Without warning the golden shield fell along with Harry, who landed on the floor in a heap. Then a large shockwave of golden magic spread out from Harry and hit every living thing in the vicinity and spread outwards to the ward line.

"Urgh...Did anyone get the license of the truck that hit me?" Harry said and then passed out.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" the twins asked in together.

"Master Harry has now become Master of Death. " Dobby said.

"He has accepted and is now more, he has spread his new magic to cover all of Hogwarts and strengthened the wards. Nothing undead will ever be able to get in here. Hogwarts has now become an island of hope in this new dead world." The Hogwarts ghosts said.

"Master has also protected all of you. As long as you stay within the wards, you will never be killed by those things. He has also covered the village. Anything undead that has not mutated is now dead dead." Kreature said.

"Well shit! Ok people secure lodgings, food and weapons. Is there a doctor in the house?" Cece said and everyone just looked at her like she had grown a second head.

Meanwhile, inside Harry's head he found himself in a huge library with a dark figure sitting on one of the desks.

"Death. Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, you've met me before. You just didn't realize it. Once when you were a toddler, and once this last year."

"That was you? I thought it was Albus."

"Well, I had to take the form of someone you knew and trusted."

"So now what happens?"

"You have accepted the hallows and my gift. I know you didn't want to, but you did it to save your friends and family. Very noble and the right decision. Now you have a job to do. Find the bastard who mutated this disease and find the cure. Only you can do this. You will now be able to hide yourself not only from the living, but also the undead. Your powers will protect you and your friends. You must head to America to find the cure before all life on earth is turned. Save anyone you find and send them to Hogwarts. Only Hogwarts is truly safe, even for you. If you die, your body will fix itself and it will be painful. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Find the asshole who made this mess, find the cure. Go to America and save those I find. Dying brings painful fixing and resurrection. "

"Perfect. Now back you go," Death said as he touch Harry on his head, "I'll be waiting fir you master. Those you set free will come to me." With that said Harry found himself back in his body in excrutiating pain as his body began to fix itself. The pain was intense and he coukdn't stop screaming as the damage done to it was fixed. He felt his intestines snake back into his body, his legs snapping back together, the flesh being fixed and replaced. The grinding of bones, the wet sloppy feeling of flesh and muscle slipping back into place and the skin knitting back together was horrible and the pain didn't stop there. Once the damage from the undead was fixed, the other damage from years past and the kindness of others was fixing itself. He screamed until he thought he couldn't scream anymore and just when he thought it was over his eyes melted and started to regrow. He howled in pain, and the blood curdling scream that left his lips made him want to hide in fear even though he was the one screaming. Then he felt more magic enter his body, some at his chest, some on his wand arm, and some covering his skin. Then he felt himself falling and landing on the hard stone floor and a wave of magic leave his body. It would leave him drained for a bit, but somehow he knew that this needed to happen.

"Urgh...Did anyone get the license of the truck that hit me?" Harry said and then passed out.

Harry woke from his dream.

"Fuck I need a smoke." The green eyed male complained lowly in his tangle of bed sheets, wanting nothing more than just to sleep and state his nicotine cravings. He traveled alone so smoking was his only stress relief; he couldn't fuck someone blind just to _feel_ something.

There was no one around. 

(THOUGHT I'D LEAVE IT HERE FOR NOW AS IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.)

~ Darkest Magic


End file.
